hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond Muldoon (S3-S1)
Raymond Muldoon has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Raymond Muldoon is an original character, based off of the Jurassic Park film series and is controlled by Jigsaw. * Special Note: The following wikia covers the events of the Jurassic Park films and only the films and some of the prequel Topps comics are taken as canon in this RPG series. Some creative liberties and license has been taken with this RPG for creative and storytelling purposes. Chapter History "My father taught me how to survive and fight back when life tries to take away your life and will to live. I won't allow that to happen," - Raymond Muldoon Earlier Life Raymond Muldoon was born on June 7th, 1972 in Kenya into the Muldoon Family. He grew up closely with his father Robert, a game warden who heavily taught him how to survive in the wild and how to wield weapons. Ray had a natural talent for weaponry and survival, and was so skilled at what he did that even his own father envied his talents. Ray often accompanied his father and assisted him at the Kenyan zoo where Robert was hired by billionaire industrialist John Hammond to work at. Ray was very close with his father over the years, and when his father was assigned by Hammond to work at Hammond's biological preserve on Isla Nublar, Ray stayed behind to resume his father's duties of watching over the zoo. Ray kept in touch with his father, learning that the biological preserve he was working at was none other than a dinosaur theme park called Jurassic Park, featuring dinosaurs cloned and re-created from preserved DNA. Ray had never been to Jurassic Park, but his father told him of the dangers and hardships faced at the dark on a daily basis, including the exceptional hazards posed by the Velociraptors and how they were so vicious that he believed they should all be destroyed. Ray was devastated to learn in June of 1993 that his father had been among the casualties on Isla Nublar after the dinosaurs broke free of their enclosures. Robert had been killed by a Velociraptor. The Muldoon Family had been given $12.6 million for Robert's death, but it wasn't enough to sooth Ray of the irreplaceable loss his family suffered. He began to harbor a deep hatred of InGen and the bio-genetics industry as a whole, feeling his father would still be alive and well. Ray lived on his own in the years following his father's death, making his living as a game warden in various Kenya zoos. His often-depressed state of mind made it difficult for him to maintain long-term relationships. But little did he know in the many years after his father's death that he'd have an adventure of his own, with the same creatures his father had been with in his final moments. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1 Mission Muldoon was living in Kenya, when in October of 2008, he received the news of a Pteranodon attack at the San Diego docks in the United States, the Pteranodons seemingly having come from Isla Nublar. Muldoon booked a flight to Palo Alto, California, where John Hammond's manor was. It was there he met with not only Hammond but also other survivors of Jurassic Park that included Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm and Ellie Sattler. Muldoon agreed to accompany them on an expedition to monitor dinosaur life at Isla Nublar and possibly uncover evidence of illegal cloning going on at the island that was long believed to have been destroyed when Hammond's nephew Peter Ludlow had been in charge of InGen. Journey To The Island The crew was flown to Isla Nublar with help from Iris Bay, arriving on the island to find dinosaur life still flourishing. They were met with danger almost immediately, attacked by a Pteranodon flock that they narrowly escaped, before having to escape from an abnormally large adult Tyrannosaurus rex. After narrowly escaping the enormous carnivore, they ran into further danger upon arriving at a herbivore herd under attack from two more adult Tyrannosaurs. The crew eventually made it to the Visitor's Center compound, finding the lab and hatchery had newly cloned dinosaurs that included crossbreeds. With the evidence they needed, the crew proceeded to head out, only to encounter resistance along the way from Dieter Stark. Death Muldoon was shortly afterwards killed by Stark, trying to fight him, when Stark fired rounds from his HK91 assault rifle at the crew, Muldoon struck in the chest and killed. Regular Appearance Ray Muldoon stands six feet one inch tall and weighs around one-hundred eighty pounds, with an average and slightly muscular body type. He has short brown hair and hazel-green eyes. He typically wears safari or explorer clothes and has been known to wear a half-brimmed hat, much like his father. Trademark Gear Ray Muldoon is skilled with various firearms and other weapons, but his favored weapon is a SPAS-12 semi-automatic shotgun, much like what his father preferred to use. He wields the weapon as if it were an extension of himself and has mastered it over the years. Category:Hunters